Cherry Meets The Little Mermaid
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry goes on vacation for a week with her parents and older brother, she takes an interest in mermaids and to her surprise and luck, she meets a mermaid named Ariel who has an interest in humans. The two become friends and eventually Ariel meets a human named Eric and wants to become human herself, and even makes a sacrifice by selling her voice to a legendary evil sea witch.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry was in a public library with her family. It was a foggy day outside and many people were out in the sea. Cherry looked in a lot of the fantasy and fairy tale novella, much being interested in the fictional tales. Cherry was very young and naïve enough to believe most of the myths in the town her family and she were visiting. She even found a book about mermaids.

"Find anything you like, honey?" Michelle asked with a smile.

"This book about mermaids, Mother," Cherry showed the book that had a lot of colorful pictures in it. "Can I check it out, pretty please?"

"No need for pretty pleases, your pleases are cute enough already." Michelle laughed and took the book from Cherry and checked it out with her card for her daughter.

"Little Mermaid, huh?" Mike asked. "You still believe in nautical nonsense?"

"Mike, mermaids are real!" Cherry insisted.

"Yeah right, shorty." Mike ruffled up his younger sister's hair.

"Maybe you can ask those sailors out on board if they meet any mermaids." Bud chuckled.

"Stop it both of you, you know how wild her imagination is." Michelle rolled her eyes at her husband and son. "Cherry, would you like to read your book by the sea to feel more in the mood?"

"Is that okay with you, Mom?" Cherry asked as she took the book back after it got checked out.

"It might keep you in touch with the atmosphere of the story." Michelle smiled. "We'll be visiting the lighthouse, I know how all that walking tires you out."

"Thanks Mom. See you guys for supper." Cherry smiled and walked away with her new book.

"Mom, are you sure it's a good idea to leave a girl like Cherry by herself outside?" Mike asked as his sister was gone.

"She's been fine on her own before, taking care of Cherry is like taking care of a cat," Michelle explained. "Just feed her and leave her alone."

"Okay." Mike shrugged and got his own book as his family did the same and they were on their way to the lighthouse.

* * *

><p>Cherry gripped her book tightly as she went by the sea. She took off her sneakers and dipped her feet in the cold, salty water. The waves gently splashed against her, making her feel refreshed, even if it was a little too chilly outside this time of year for a swim. She cracked open the book and looked into it with the glossiness of the pages. The rich, pitch text on every word, gripping Cherry away from the world and pulling her into an alternate reality.<p>

If it was one thing Cherry loved in the world, it was reading. It inspired her to become a writer for her own stories. Someday, she would provide the world with her unleashed imagination. Someday, she would look back on these stories as daydream luminescent inspiration. Today, like most days for Cherry was different. While she read, she heard caws of a seagull. She jerked her head from left to right and she saw on a rock was a friendly seagull with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, hello there," Cherry giggled. "I don't believe we met, I'm Cherry."

"Nice to meet you," the seagull spoke. Cherry wasn't afraid, she'd been able to talk to animals for ages. It was just a special ability she had. "My name's Scuttle. I'm waiting for a friend of mine."

"Really?" Cherry put her book down gently. "Who?"

"Her name's Ariel."

"What a lovely name."

"Maybe you'd like to meet her with me." Scuttle suggested.

"Sure, I love to meet new friends."

"Great!" Scuttle found a pair of binoculars and looked out all around. Cherry looked with him, even though he was using the binoculars the wrong way. "Ariel? Ariel!"

"Scuttle!" a voice called.

Cherry looked to see an older girl with long crimson red hair, ocean blue eyes and rose petal colored lips.

"You must be Ariel." Cherry greeted.

"Yes, I am," Ariel replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cherry, I'm here on vacation with my family."

"ARIEL!" Scuttle yelled, then put down the binoculars to see Ariel was right in front of him and Cherry. "Whoa. Mermaid off the port bow!"

"Mermaid?" Cherry raised an eyebrow. "But my big brother says mermaids aren't real."

"Wait..." Ariel looked down to notice Cherry's feet. "You're.. You're a human!" Ariel was very intrigued.

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"No, I'm a mermaid. Here, I'll show you." Ariel scooted back in the water, then raised herself to jump over Cherry's head. Cherry watched with awe as Ariel had a linoleum green mer-tail that glittered. Cherry couldn't believe her eyes, then Ariel splashed back down and the thick salty water brushed against her face.

"WHOA!" Cherry exclaimed. "Ariel, this is so cool! I never met a real mermaid before!"

"I never met a real human before." Ariel smiled. "These are my friends, Sebastian and Flounder."

"Hi!" Flounder waved.

"Hello there, neighbor." Sebastian wanted to shake her hand, but it was hard since he was a crab with claws.

"Maybe you can help me find out what this stuff is Cherry, come on Scuttle, look at what we found." Ariel took out an orange duffel bag and put it close to Cherry and Scuttle. "We were in a sunken ship."

"That must've been creepy cool." Cherry giggled.

"It was," Ariel turned to her. "It was filled with human stuff!"

"Human stuff, huh? Let me see." Scuttle picked up the duffel bag and took out a fork. "Look at this, it's very unusual."

"What is it?" Ariel asked.

"It's a dinglehopper," Scuttle explained. "Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out." Scuttle put the fork in Cherry's hair and spun it around.

"Actually, that's a fork..." Cherry corrected. "We humans use it to eat our meals."

"No offense kid, but I'm a little older than you so I know my way around the block if you know what I mean." Scuttle told her.

"If you say so." Cherry rolled her eyes as her hair was now spiky like a heavy metal rock star and handed the fork back to Ariel.

"A dinglehopper... or a fork... I like the name dinglehopper better..." Ariel thought as she held the fork with wonder.

Cherry then took out a pipe from the bag and examined it. "This looks like it's from my Granddaddy's collection." she mumbled to herself.

"What about this one?" Ariel handed the pipe to Scuttle.

"Oh man!" Scuttle took it with awe. "This, I haven't seen in years! This is awesome! It's allied, a banded, bubblus snarfblatt."

"What?" Cherry asked with a laugh. She knew Scuttle was wrong, but she couldn't help but laugh at the seagull's logic.

"Wow!" Ariel exclaimed in awestruck.

"Now the snarfblatt dates back to prehistoric times when humans used to sit around and stared at each other all day," Scuttle explained as he looked Cherry dead in the eye, then pulled back.

"Sounds pretty boring." Ariel yawned.

"Or my grandparents' marriage." Cherry added.

"It was pretty boring," Scuttle stepped back. "So they invented this snarfblatt to make fine music. Allow me."

"Music?" Ariel's eyes lit up.

"Not exactly..." Cherry whispered.

Scuttle explained and demonstrated and blew into the pipe. This resulted in him to choke. "It's disgusting!" he said in disgust.

"Oh, the concert!" Ariel exclaimed. "Oh, my father's gonna kill me!"

"Concert?" Cherry asked with interest.

"I had to perform a concert with my sisters today, I totally forgot!" Ariel grabbed her bag.

"I could turn this thing into a planter for later days." Scuttle examined the pipe.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go!" Ariel took the pipe as she began to swim off. "Thank you Scuttle, and nice to meet you, Cherry!"

"Anytime kid, anytime." Scuttle called back.

"Bye Ariel!" Cherry waved back.

"Cherry!" a low voice called.

Cherry blinked, then turned back and looked up to see her father. Scuttle then flew off into the distance elsewhere. Bud smiled seeing his youngest child with her book.

"I'm so glad you're interesting in classic literature, but it's time for supper." Bud said, picking Cherry up.

"Daddy, I met this girl Ariel, I never met anyone like her!" Cherry sputtered.

"Where is she?" Bud looked around, hoping to meet Cherry's new friend.

"She had to a concert with her sisters, "Cherry explained. "She's a mermaid."

"Oh, I see, a mermaid." Bud smiled apologetically. "I think your imagination's taking over your brain on this vacation."

"Really Daddy, I saw her!" Cherry insisted.

"Yes, we'll get to that later, come on." Bud carried Cherry off to the vacation house the family was staying for the week.

Cherry looked back into the ocean to see many animals and sea creatures gathering together. She wondered if she would see Ariel ever again. She also wondered if Ariel was a real mermaid or if her imagination got the better of her during her little vacation with family.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, everyone had gone to bed. Cherry was wide awake though in the bunk bed she was sharing with Mike. She had many thoughts running through her head as she thought about Ariel and the adventures she could possibly have under the sea with her. She wanted to go back so bad and be part of her world. She then turned on the lantern on the nightstand and took out her sketch pad and pencil and started sketching Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian. Even Scuttle. Her work and the light being on, made Mike toss and turn in his sleep.

"Cherry, turn out that light, I'm trying to sleep." her older brother groaned.

"Sorry Mike," Cherry said in a hushed tone. "I got artist inspiration."

"What're you drawing, kid?" Mike glanced down from his bunk.

Cherry showed him with a smile. "This is Ariel!"

"Wow, that's a nice character," Mike smiled. "Are you gonna use her for a story since you're interested in mermaids now?"

"She's not a character, Mike, she's an actual mermaid." Cherry replied. "I met her when I was reading my new book."

"You kids these days have such wild imaginations." Mike chuckled.

"Really Mike, I saw her! You can come out with me to the water someday to meet her!"

"How about now?"

"Fine. Get your coat."

* * *

><p>Mike and Cherry were outside with their jacket and coat. They stood out by the ocean and the waves gently hit the sand. The moon was out and the stars twinkled in the dark, endless sky. They'd been out there for a while, but there were no signs of mermaids.<p>

"I don't get it!" Cherry cried.

"Mermaids, right Cherry..." Mike laughed.

"Really, she was right here!"

"Listen, if you see this Ariana girl, tell her I said hi. I'm going back to bed." Mike walked off.

"Ariel!" Cherry corrected.

"Whatever." Mike went back inside the little hut.

Cherry turned back with a sigh. "Ariel, where are you?"

Cherry looked inside her backpack. They were plain everyday objects, but to Ariel they'd probably be of some value. She started to sing a little song to herself about Ariel and herself being apart of each other's worlds.

"You sing better than you give credit for." Ariel said as she was on the edge of the sand, watching Cherry.

"How long have you been there?" Cherry reacted with surprise.

"Long enough," Ariel giggled. "I'm sorry I missed your brother, but I got into trouble with my father."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Ariel." Cherry walked over. It was then pitch dark and fireworks came around.

"What was that?" Ariel turned her head.

"Fireworks, they're used for celebration." Cherry replied.

"What's that?" Ariel turned to the ship. "Come on, let's go see."

"Oh, Ariel, I can't swim..." Cherry shuffled her feet.

"You can ride on my back." Ariel smiled.

"You don't mind?"

"I never mind when helping friends."

Cherry smiled and wrapped her arms around Ariel and the two were on their way through the ocean water to the ship and fireworks to see what the case and cause were.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel continued to swim to the ship with Cherry steady on her back and her arms wrapped around her neck. There was a party being held on deck with the shipmates all around. There was a sheep dog shuffling all around and sniffing the salty sea air as salty as the ocean water. He then stopped and sniffed Ariel and Cherry!

"Get down!" Cherry called as she hid with Ariel behind the ship.

"Do you think he's gone?" Ariel whispered.

"Let's see." Cherry replied.

The girls decided to see if the dog had left. But the dog was there, but he didn't look as threatening. He sniffed them both and licked Cherry's face which made her cringe and push his slobbery face back.

"Max? Where are you?" a voice called out.

That caught the dog's attention and made him go back to wandering on deck with everyone else. Ariel and Cherry looked at the source of the voice. He looked a little older and had short cut raven hair, ocean blue eyes, a white shirt, black pants and brown boots.

"There you are boy, what's going on?" the man chuckled and ruffled up Max the sheepdog.

Cherry glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. She then looked at Ariel who looked as though she had a loving look in her eye.

"I think I'm in love." Ariel sighed dreamily.

"Gross." Cherry shuddered as Scuttle flew over to the commotion.

"Hey there, quite a show, huh girls?" Scuttle observed.

"Scuttle, be quiet!" the mermaid scolded. "They'll hear you!"

"WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Scuttle yelled and Cherry grabbed the sea gull's beak shut.

"Quiet!" Ariel hissed.

"Yeah, keep it down, bird brain!" Cherry snorted.

"I've never seen a human guy this close before," Ariel smiled. "He's very handsome isn't he?"

"He looks kinda slobbery to me." Scuttle said, looking at Max.

"Not that one," Ariel told him. "The one playing the snarfblatt."

"My bad." Scuttle smiled apologetically.

"Silence! Silence!" an elderly man with formal attire called. "It is my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

"Ah Grimsby, you old beanpole, you shouldn't have," the dark-haired man revealed to be Eric said.

"I know," Grimsby smiled. "Happy Birthday, Eric!" he unveiled a large, statue of Eric.

Max the dog growled at that.

"Gee Grim," Eric looked at him uneasily. "It's...It's very... it's really something."

"I've seen better work in a nut house." Cherry commented.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself," Grimsby spoke again. "Of course, I had hoped it'd be a wedding present, but..."

"Come on, Grim, don't start," Eric told him as he walked over near the railings where Cherry, Ariel and Scuttle were. "Look, you're still not sore because I didn't fall for the Princess of Glauerhaven, are you?"

"Oh Eric, it isn't me alone," Grimsby replied. "The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

"Well, she's out there somewhere," Eric stared out at the sea with hope in his eyes. "I just haven't found her yet."

Ariel smiled as Eric said that.

"Well, perhaps you haven't looked hard enough." Grimsby replied.

"Believe me, Grim, when I find her I'll know without a doubt," Eric turned at him. "It'll just BAM! Hit me like lightning!"

As if on cue, lightning and thunder entered the atmosphere and the sky grew dark and scary. Cherry panicked as Ariel dove under water and Cherry held her breath as they went under the sea. Cherry looked all around with worry and wonder and her eyes widened as Scuttle was literally blown away! Cherry let out a scream and some bubbles reaching the surface of the water and she splashed up, coughing and gagging in the water.

* * *

><p>"Cherry, what're you doing way out there? Get over here!" Bud called.<p>

"Daddy?" Cherry turned her head. "Daddy!"

"Cherry!" Bud quickly dashed over and carried Cherry on his back and rushed over to everyone.

"Cherry, this isn't the time for an evening swim," Michelle scolded. "You could get in trouble for being out here in this kind of weather! Come on, let's stay inside!"

Cherry coughed and sputtered as her family wrapped a warm blanket around her and they all gathered together. Mike gently patted her back to let some water out of her lungs.

"Cherry, what were you doing way out there?" Michelle asked.

"I...I..." Cherry stammered.

"She wanted to show me a mermaid but nothing happened!" Mike growled.

"Not these fairy tales again." Bud sighed.

"Really Daddy, they're real as you and me!" Cherry insisted.

"Time for bed once this storm blows over." Michelle sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the storm blew over and Cherry was out at the beach lands. Mike scheduled to go out with some friends he made, Bud and Michelle were going on another sea tour of the lands and Cherry was left to do what she wanted by herself. Cherry didn't mind being alone, she still had her book. She just wished her family would believe her about Ariel and other mermaids. While walking, Cherry saw Ariel on land with a unconscious Eric. Scuttle was with her. They both looked up at her.

"Is he dead?" Cherry asked, worriedly.

Scuttle opened one of Eric's eyelids a bit and closed. "It's hard to tell." he replied, putting his ear against Eric's barefoot. "I can't make out a heartbeat."

"That's not how you check heartbeats!" Cherry put her ear against Eric's chest. "There's a heartbeat, I'm sure he's still alive, Ariel."

Eric then started to breathe, but then laid back down. He wasn't very awake quite yet.

"He's breathing!" Ariel sounded relieved. "He's so cute." she started to stroke Eric's hair as she sang to him.

Eric woke up slightly. He looked up to see Ariel over him and he looked as if he had met the girl of his dreams. Just then there was distant barking and Ariel jumped back into the water as Max came to be at Eric's side. Flounder and Sebastian had seen the events too, but were hidden.

"Eric!" Grimsby rushed over. "Oh Eric, you really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?"

"A girl," Eric panted. "Rescued me... and she was singing... and she had the most beautiful voice..." Eric then turned to see Cherry. "Do you know who that girl was that rescued me?"

"Uhh... I should go..." Cherry dashed off, carrying her library book.

She hid behind a rocky wall as Eric, Max and Grimsby reunited. She then saw Ariel hiding behind a rock as waves crashed against her and she was really determined to make Eric as hers. She opened her book and then suddenly it got dark where she was and there was an evil-looking sea creature woman.

Cherry looked up with fright. The woman had deep lavender skin with ruby colored lips, sticking out chalk-white hair, dark eyes, a black dress with octopus tentacles. She glanced at Cherry.

"Hello there, little dear." the woman grinned.

"Wh-Who are you?" Cherry asked, nervously.

"I'm Ursula, they call me the sea witch."

"You're kind of scaring me."

Ursula picked Cherry up by her hood. "I bet you'd like to be a mermaid, huh?"

"Well... I don't know about forever... It'd be an interesting experience..." Cherry shrugged.

"You remind me of King Triton's youngest daughter," Ursula crushed Cherry in between her hands. "She wants to be with the humans like yourself... I can make deals you know..."

"Sorry I'm not interested." Cherry muffled.

"How poor and unfortunate, you tortured soul." Ursula let Cherry down. "I could've made it worth your while... I'll be seeing you, sweetie." Ursula went back in the water, leaving a giant splash, nearly drowning Cherry.

Cherry coughed and sputtered, shaking her head. "That was random..." she gagged from swallowing sea water.


	5. Chapter 5

Cherry read her book at the dinner table. The family had sea food in honor of their vacation. Cherry was given her favorite, a shrimp salad. Bud of course had cat-fish. Michelle had some bits and pieces of lobster. Mike had tuna fish sandwiches.

"Wow, that must be a really good book if it's making your imagination make mermaids seem real." Michelle observed.

"Yeah, I guess." Cherry said as she gasped and got to a part about Ursula. It had her making a deal with Ariel to become human. The deal was that Ariel would be human for three days and had to get a true love's kiss from Eric or else she would turn back into a mermaid and her soul would belong to Ursula forever.

"Are you okay, Cherry?" Bud asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine..." Cherry bit into a shrimp with a nervous smile. "Just the thrill of adventure..."

"Well, this might interest you," Bud spoke up. "Tomorrow we're meeting Prince Eric, he's been on sea a while. Maybe you guys could talk a while."

"Eric?" Cherry asked, uneasily.

"Yes, I'm sure you've seen him," Mike smiled. "A lot of my friends say he's got to touch a tiger shark up close!"

"Oh... Cool..."Cherry wasn't sure how to react to that news.

"Honey, are you alright?" Michelle put her hand to Cherry's forehead.

"Maybe she's feeling a little sea sick with this food and being so close to the ocean." Bud thought.

"Maybe she's been reading too much." Mike swiped the mermaid book.

"Hey, that's mine!" Cherry growled.

"No, it's the library's!" Mike smirked.

"MIKE!" Cherry hissed.

"Michael, give that back to your sister!" Michelle scolded.

"Fine..." Mike gave the book back.

"We'll go home after this." Michelle smiled and put an arm around Cherry's shoulder to soothe any shaken nerves she may have about the ocean.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the family had gone to bed. They then met up with Eric as they all agreed on. Michelle told Cherry to make sure to bring her book so maybe she could form a bond with Eric and she would make a friend on this vacation adventure. She wasn't as social as her brother, so Michelle always found ways of making Cherry get friends.<p>

"Prince Eric will be right with you all, he just wanted to take his dog out." Grimsby introduced.

"He has a dog?" Mike sounded excited.

"Indeed, pure bred sheep dog."

"I've always wanted a dog!" Mike smiled.

"Anything that's not a little sister, basically." Cherry added.

"I will send you back to the hospital." Mike pointed deathly at her.

Eric met and greeted with everyone in his place. While the adults talked loudly and laughed, Cherry holed herself up in a little corner and read her mermaid book. She then lifted her head up as she saw a bath bubble. It slowly hovered over toward her and landed on the bridge of her nose, making her look cross-eyed and it popped in an instant. Cherry then poked her head in the bathroom and saw Ariel with legs!

"Ariel!?" Cherry said in astonishment.

Ariel turned over to Cherry. She waved over and tried to say hello, but couldn't.

"Ariel, what're you doing here? How did that happen?" Cherry walked over.

Ariel shrugged, unsure of how to tell her.

"Wait a sec," Cherry opened the book and saw the deal with Ursula taking place and pointed it to Ariel. "Did you sell your voice to Ursula so you could be with Eric?"

Ariel nodded.

"And you're human for three days and have to earn true love's kiss?"

Ariel nodded again.

"Or else you'll turn back into a mermaid and Ursula gets your soul?"

Ariel nodded once more.

"I see," Cherry pressed her finger to her cheek. "Have you already met with Eric?"

Ariel nodded with a smile and her eyes looked glazed.

"Oh, brother," Cherry rolled her eyes at Ariel's loving look. "Well good luck with that okay? See you at dinner!"

"Cherry, where are you?" Eric called as he walked over with Mike. "Oh, there you are. Your brother tells me you're interested in marine biology."

"Uhh... I used to be a big fan of SpongeBob SquarePants." Cherry shrugged.

Mike and Eric laughed at her little joke.

"I also hear you love sea food?" Eric smiled.

"Yes sir." Cherry smiled.

"Chef Louis's specialty is sea food. Hope you brought your appetite." Eric then led Cherry and Mike to the castle dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric was in the dining room with the family. Eric was looking out the window at the sea and had a sure smile on his face. Cherry noticed him glancing out and wondered if he could be thinking about Ariel. Even if Cherry was a little kid, she thought Eric and Ariel would be a lovely couple together.

"Oh Eric, be reasonable," Mike said to his new friend. "Nice young ladies don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and just flutter like nothing happened."

"He has a point, boy." Grimsby said to the prince.

"It could be true, you don't know." Cherry turned to the older man.

"Cher, you got to stop reading those old fairy tales." Mike chuckled.

"I'm telling you guys, she was real." Eric turned to everyone. "I'm gonna find that girl."

"I'm sure she was right in front of you, even if you didn't realize it." Cherry replied.

Eric smiled at her and ruffled up her hair. "I'm sorry, but you're a little too young for me. I'm sure someday you'll find your own Prince Charming to kiss someday."

"Eww..." Cherry cringed as she thought Eric was probably hitting on her. "Kissing's gross!"

"No, it's not sweetie." Michelle replied, planting a kiss to Bud.

"Guys, she's already gonna have to eat animals from ocean out there, don't make it worse." Mike shuddered slightly.

"Now, come on dear, don't be shy." Carlotta, the maid told Ariel as they walked in the room together. All eyes were on both of them, but mainly Ariel.

Ariel had her hair down and wore a strawberry pink dress that seemed like a Cinderella entrance.

"Oh Eric, isn't she just a vision?" Grimsby asked.

"You... You look beautiful." Eric smiled at Ariel.

"It's just like in my book." Cherry whispered to herself, clenching her mermaid book.

"Come, come, you must be famished, my dear." Grimsby took Ariel to sit with everyone at the dining room table.

"Isn't our guest beautiful, Bud?" Michelle asked.

"Not as beautiful as you on our wedding day." Bud replied with a sincere smile.

"There we go," Grimsby set Ariel down to sit next to Cherry. "Comfy?"

Ariel nodded and looked down at her plate as Grimsby sat down in his own chair. The red-headed girl then looked down and spotted a fork and started combing her hair with it.

"Oh, geez." Cherry facepalmled and sunk in her seat.

"That's a strange way to use a fork, are you foreign?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

Everyone just looked dumbfounded and Cherry looked downright embarrassed. She then spotted Grimbsy's pipe and took it with wonder.

"Oh, do you like it?" he asked. "It is rather f-"

Ariel blew into the pipe making smoke blow all over the man's face. Even Cherry couldn't help but laugh at that, even if her parents tried to hush her. Mike chuckled under his breath and he saw that Eric was containing his laughter as well.

"Oh, my!" Carlotta gasped.

"Erm... Sorry Grim..." Eric smiled apologetically.

"Why Eric," Carlotta turned to the prince. "That's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks."

"Oh, very amusing, Carlotta," Grimsby replied as he wiped his face clean. "What's for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Mike chimed in.

"Oooh, you're gonna love it," Carlotta smiled. "Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab."

Cherry turned bright green and she cupped her mouth with her hands. She had never eaten crab before and ever since she met Sebastian she felt like it would be best if she never ate it.

"My favorite!" Bud smiled.

"Hope it's ready soon, I'm so hungry I could eat a seahorse." Mike joked.

Michelle smiled and giggled at her family. "This is exciting, huh Cherry? We're about to have dinner made by a professional!"

Everyone talked, but suddenly they all stopped when there was a loud crash heard from the kitchen.

"Uh, I better see what Louis is up to." Carlotta excused herself and left the dining room.

"You know Eric," Grimsby turned to the raven haired man. "Perhaps our young guests might enjoy seeing some sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?"

"I'm sorry Grim, what was that?" Eric asked, as if he were focusing on something in daydream land.

"You can't spend all your life moping about, you need to get out." Grimsby replied.

"Read a good book." Cherry took out her mermaid book.

"Maybe Cherry would like to explore the kingdom as well, Prince Eric." Michelle suggested.

"Easy Grim, easy." Eric said to the older gentleman as dinner came for everyone.

Ariel took her plate and got Sebastian to hide there. Cherry noticed and watched the crab wander across while no one else was looking. Ariel then leaned on the plate cover as everyone focused on her and Cherry.

"It's not a bad idea," Eric said. "If they're interested. Well, what do you two say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

Ariel nodded vigorously.

"It would be pretty cool, I guess." Cherry replied.

"We're not going anywhere, we're on vacation!" Bud leaned back, putting an arm around Michelle.

"Wonderful," Grimsby smiled as he attended to his dinner which had Sebastian on it. "Now, let's eat before this crab wanders off my plate." He then put his fork and knife down to eat some crab meat, only to find his plate empty.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Ariel was spending the night at Eric's as a guest and Bud and Michelle thought it would be good for her to make new friends easier by allowing her to stay with them. Ariel wore a pink night-gown while Cherry wore her traditional pajamas, an over large Panda bear shirt with red fluffy pants and socks. They were watching Eric and Max from the balcony.<p>

"Come here boy!" Eric called. He then turned to see Ariel and gave her a loving wave.

Ariel waved back, but then her face flushed red as her hair and she ducked back inside.

"That has got to be, without a doubt, the most humiliating day of my life," Sebastian ranted. "I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you and your friend for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes like this, and you gotta pucker your lips like this."

Cherry giggled at Sebastian's faces and let out a little yawn. She then turned to see Ariel fast asleep.

"We better call it a night, Mr. Sebastian." Cherry told the crab.

"I suppose you're right, good night, Cherry." Sebastian smiled at her as she got in the extra guest bed and turned to Ariel. "You are hopeless, child. You hear that? Completely hopeless."

Cherry then stared out the night sky and looked down to the ocean. She wondered what Ariel's poor father might've been going through right now. She then took out her mermaid book from under the pillow and read that King Triton was indeed regretful and depressed of what he had done to his daughter. He only wished he could take it back so she could come back home and be happy. Cherry sniffled and hugged the book as she wished she could help him, but it wouldn't be easy since King Triton despised humans.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Eric took Cherry and Ariel to tour around his kingdom. Ariel was very curious and bewildered by the horse buggy ride and several strange human customs. Eric laughed at them, but Cherry felt embarrassed. The ride past the bridge and Flounder came out to see Sebastian and Cherry.

"Hey Sebastian, Cherry!" Flounder called. "Has he kissed her yet?"

"Not yet." Sebastian replied.

Cherry shook her head.

Flounder groaned in dismay and went back under the water.

* * *

><p>Later, Eric took the girls to tour in the plaza together and met various residents of the place. Eric stood close beside Ariel while Cherry looked all around with wonder and curiosity. The girls then spotted a puppet show and Cherry smiled, but buried her face in her hands as Ariel pulled the puppet off the hand from behind the booth.<p>

"Sorry..." Cherry smiled sheepishly, placing the puppet back and glaring at Ariel.

Ariel shrugged and smiled apologetically.

* * *

><p>A little later, Eric and Ariel started to dance, something Ariel had always wanted to do on two feet. Cherry smiled at them and clapped with the musical beats. The group then rode along the countryside and Scuttle flew by, making Cherry caw out in surprise and grab her chest as she wasn't expecting him to pop out from nowhere.<p>

"Hey Flounder, any kissing?" Scuttle called.

Flounder shook his head.

"You better get them to hurry." Scuttle said to Cherry, then flew off.

* * *

><p>Later on, Eric took the girls to a buggy ride and he controlled the reigns. Ariel nudged Eric to drive.<p>

"I think she wants to drive." Cherry whispered to Eric.

Eric smiled. "I don't see why not." he passed the reigns to Ariel.

"Umm... Ariel? Do you know how to drive?" Cherry whispered sharply to the former mermaid.

Ariel, of course didn't respond and drove right along. She was starting to drive worse than Cruella DeVil. Eric and Cherry held each other and screamed as they saw a chasm coming up. Ariel pulled the reigns up and got the horse to flow over the bottomless ground and landed on the other side, continuing to go. Cherry turned white as Ariel's skirt and melted with her legs up in the air as she encountered a horrifying experience. Eric then got more calm.

* * *

><p>Cherry was with her parents as Eric and Ariel had some alone time. The young girl was telling them all about the journey she had with her new friends. Bud and Michelle couldn't help but laugh at some parts from Cherry's point of view of the day.<p>

"Sounds like you guys had a great time." Bud smiled.

"Oh, yes, I hope Prince Eric and Ariel get along okay." Cherry smiled.

"That's sweet, hon, now we're going out on the deck, you stay in here and get some sleep, huh?" Michelle kissed Cherry on the forehead and gently closed the door to the bunk room of the hut.

Cherry smiled and lay herself down in the bed. About an hour later, Bud and Michelle went to bed themselves, but Cherry was woken up by a tapping at the glass window. Mike snored and turned in his sleep, then Cherry got out of bed and opened the window to see Sebastian.

"What's going on?" Cherry whispered to the crab.

"We need to get Ariel and that human boy to kiss soon! It's almost the third day!" Sebastian replied. "You can help us!"

"I can?" Cherry raised an eyebrow. She then quickly got dressed and followed Sebastian to Ariel and Eric as they were in a row-boat together as it was a romantic evening. Cherry was hidden with Sebastian, Flounder and Scuttle, as Scuttle failed to get Eric and Ariel to kiss.

* * *

><p>"Can't you do something Sebastian?" Cherry muttered as she clamped her hands over her ears.<p>

"We have to create the mood," Sebastian replied, taking out a baton as other sea creatures came. "I'm a famed composer back in Atlantica."

"Atlantica?" Cherry asked with wonder.

"That's where we're from," Flounder clarified. "Loads and loads of mermaids live there! You should visit us."

"I'd love to Flounder, but I can't breathe under water." Cherry sighed.

"Oh, that's too bad." Flounder frowned.

Cherry nodded in response.

"Quiet you two, I need to concentrate." Sebastian hushed the two as he prepared a song for Ariel and Eric.

"Did you hear something?" Eric asked as the song went on.

Ariel shrugged as Cherry, Sebastian and Flounder tried to hook them up. The two older humans looked at each other with charming smiles. Sebastian turned to Cherry with a smile as he continued to conduct with the others. Cherry and Flounder just watched.

"Sing with me now." Sebastian spoke up.

"You know, I feel real bad about not knowing your name," Eric said after forced silence between the two. "Maybe I could guess it. Is it Mildred?"

Ariel wrinkled her nose.

"Okay, no, how 'bout Diana?" Eric thought.

"Oh, brother." Cherry facepalmed.

"Rachel?" Eric shrugged.

"Ariel!" Sebastian whispered sharply with Cherry. "Her name is Ariel!"

"Ariel?" Eric thought out loud.

Ariel smiled and nodded.

"Ariel?" Eric's eyes lit up as he guessed correctly.

The red-head smiled and nodded again.

"That's kinda pretty," Eric smiled. "Okay, Ariel..."

Fireflies flew through the horizon, illuminating the couple. Sebastian danced and Cherry snickered at him. Scuttle then came down with a terrible song and Cherry shuddered suddenly. Cherry quickly made her way to the seagull and clamped his beak shut, gripping him in her tiny arms. Cherry then gasped and a whale squirted water in her, making her land in the shallow end and Scuttle went away elsewhere. Ariel and Eric shared a loving look, and Cherry looked over with excitement for the two of them.

"Oh, crud!" Cherry turned away as the boat tipped over all of a sudden.

"Ariel, are you okay?" Eric asked, helping the girl stand up.

Cherry looked around and growled as she noticed Flotsam and Jetsam, Ursula's electric eel minions. But she was too loud and they had noticed her. They grabbed her and dragged her under the water and Cherry quickly held her breath as she was pulled to Ursula's cavern.


	8. Chapter 8

Cherry bashed against some coral, sharks and other marine biology as the eels kept dragging her. She then tried her best not to scream or gasp in fear as she saw Ursula for the first time, face to face.

"Nice work, boys," Ursula spoke as she watched everything above Atlantica in a crystal ball. "That was a close one." her smile turned into a deep scowl. "Too close! That good for nothing brat! She's better than I expected! And who do we have here? A fish out of water?" Ursula joked and pinched Cherry's cheek as she tried to pull the human girl into her grasp.

Cherry slammed Ursula's hand away from her and she did her best to swim to the surface. She gasped out as she was free from any ocean prison she might have encountered if kidnapped.

"Cherry!" Michelle dashed over and picked up her daughter in her hands. "Thank goodness you're okay! We were worried something might have happened to you!"

"Mom!" Cherry coughed a little.

"Come on, we need to get you inside, you must not swim after bedtime, I know we're on vacation, but please respect my wishes." Michelle took Cherry inside the hut and tucked her in.

Cherry couldn't help but wonder what would happen under water. She then remembered her book was an accurate description of the adventure she was enduring. Thinking quickly, the plucky 10-year-old girl took out her book and flipped through the pages to find the old sea witch in her cupboard.

She read about Ursula taking Ariel's voice and turning into a very beautiful woman named Vanessa with Ariel's voice! Cherry wasn't sure how, but she knew she had to stop this mess! The question was just how. It was very late and she'd probably get into serious trouble if she tried to sneak out of the hut again. The girl then fell asleep, clutching the book in her hands.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the family shared a typical breakfast together with scrambled eggs, bacon and juice. Not too long, there came a knock at the door.<p>

"I wonder who that could be." Bud wondered, got up and went to the door and saw it was Grimsby. "Oh, good day sir."

"Good day to you, family." Grimsby greeted warmly. "I'd just like to inform and invite you to the wedding of Prince Eric and his lovely new fiancée."

Cherry's eyes widened and she felt excited as she thought she knew what was going on. Eric was going to marry Ariel and they would all live happily ever after together!

"Would you folks like to come to the wedding?" Grimsby offered.

"That'd be a nice way to end our vacation." Michelle smiled. "We'll be there."

"Count me in!" Cherry said, with excitement.

* * *

><p>Later on, Cherry went to tell everyone the good news and found Ariel. Sebastian couldn't understand what the girl could be going on about since she was so excited she could barely speak.<p>

"What are you babbling about, girl?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't heard," Cherry was about to say, but then Scuttle flew in.

"The whole town's talking about the prince getting hitched this afternoon!" he squawked.

"Hey, no fair, I was just telling them that!" Cherry sneered.

"I told them for you." Scuttle laughed.

Ariel smiled excitedly and pulled Cherry into a tight hug. The girls then walked down the staircase, but Ariel couldn't believe her eyes as she looked down to see Eric with a different woman. Cherry couldn't believe it either, she was feeling very distraught for Ariel. There was some strange new girl with ebony hair, sapphire eyes, a sea shell necklace and black dress.

"The boy's in love with that girl?" Sebastian pointed with a claw.

"She can't be!" Cherry said to him.

"Well Eric, it appears I was mistaken," Grimsby said to the couple. "This mystery maiden of yours does, in fact, exist. A-And she's lovely, congratulations, my dear."

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Eric said, sounding rather robotic.

"Oh yes, of course Eric, but these things take time, you know." Grimsby said.

"This afternoon, Grimsby," Eric told him. "The wedding ship departs at sunset.

"Oh, very well, Eric, as you wish."

Ariel's eyes widened, then she ran off, crying and had a broken heart. Cherry knew there was something fishy about this, but she couldn't place what it was. She then noticed Ariel ran off, then she quickly dashed to the girl to try to comfort her. The dark-haired girl watched the other girls leave and chuckled darkly as she cupped her seashell necklace.

* * *

><p>It was the late afternoon as the wedding ship was on its way to leave. Cherry was in a flower girl dress and sat beside Ariel to console her the very best she could. Sebastian and Flounder felt very sad for her and couldn't believe it as much as they couldn't.<p>

"I'm gonna check on the others, I'll be right back." Cherry got up and went off on deck to pass by and she came across Scuttle as he hummed the wedding march. "Hey Scuttle."

"Hey! You look beautiful!" Scuttle smiled at her flower girl dress, then frowned as he noticed she had a sour look on her face. "Hey, what's wrong? Aren't you excited about the wedding?"

"No, Eric's not marrying Ariel, he's marrying some chick named Vanessa, I don't trust her."

"What! That can't be right!" Scuttle flew with Cherry following as they saw Vanessa in her room, singing in a very familiar singing voice.

Vanessa took out a hairpin and stabbed the mirror frame which was a wooden angel. Vanessa laughed evilly as she looked in the mirror and Cherry and Scuttle saw that the reflection was of Ursula, the sea witch!

"Ursula!?" Cherry hiccupped.

"That sea witch!" Scuttle gulped. "Oh, no, she's gonna-" Scuttle bashed into a window, then flew off with Cherry following again. " **ARIEL**! Ariel!"

"Ariel!" Cherry called out with him as they went back to where the group was.

Scuttle babbled to everyone what he and Cherry saw. Cherry rolled her eyes as no one understood him, then exclaimed the exposition.

"URSULA IS VANESSA IN DISGUISE!" she yelped.

"Are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Scuttle asked.

Cherry darted her eyes at him.

"I mean, when it's important?" he noticed her glare.

"What are we gonna do!?" Flounder cried in worry.

"We don't have a lot of time! Look!" Cherry pointed to the sun setting.

Ariel looked at the sun and the wedding ship as she remembered Ursula's words to her before she became a human. Ariel then rushed back a little and jumped into the water, but she couldn't swim. Cherry and Sebastian sent down barrels for her.

"Grab onto those, I can't swim either." Cherry told her with a reassuring smile.

"Flounder, get her to the boat as fast as your fins can carry." Sebastian ordered.

"I'll try." Flounder nodded, then swam with Ariel.

Cherry then noticed how late it was getting and quickly went over to meet with her family for the wedding.

"Cherry, where were you?" Michelle asked.

"I was-" Cherry got cut off.

"We don't have time, the wedding's about to start!" Mike said, going over with his family.

Cherry grabbed her flower basket and got prepared for the disastrous wedding. She just wished she could tell everyone what was going on, but since she was a little kid, no one would believe her. Not even her parents or older brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Cherry was in her pink and fluffy wedding dress handed down from Eric's family. She held a woven basket in her hand full of beautiful flowers. Everyone looked at her with wonder and awe as she looked the most adorable, even though she was 10 years old and probably too old to be a flower girl. Then again, she was always a little short for her age. She gulped hard as she looked up to see Ursula in the persona of Vanessa in the wedding gown as she linked arms with Eric as the sun was about to set.

Cherry tossed flowers anxiously as Eric and Vanessa followed her down the aisle. However, the disguise was detected by the sheep dog Max. He seemed to have some evil detection in him as he growled menacingly at Vanessa. The dark-haired girl was not amused and kicked the dog and continued to walk down the aisle with her soon to be husband. Cherry went back to sit with her parents and brother as the priest greeted the bride and groom.

"Dearly beloved," he cleared his throat.

Cherry looked back to see if anyone could stop this wedding since she couldn't clearly do it herself. The sun was setting closer and closer. Vanessa looked back with an evil snicker.

"Now, do you, Eric take Vanessa as your lawfully wedded wife, for long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Eric droned, still under a trance.

The priest was speaking with Vanessa and Cherry looked down with bitter sorrow. Her eyes then lit up as she looked up to see seals, starfish and seagulls invading on the wedding, mainly to attack Vanessa. Cherry laughed at the unfortunate events on the old bridezilla and her parents glared at her.

"By the power vested," the priest stopped for a moment in confusion. "Is this part of the wedding?"

"Get away from me!" Vanessa ripped a starfish off against her mouth. Ariel then made it on time as Scuttle squawked loudly in the wicked witch's face. Vanessa then grabbed the seagull by his throat. "WHY, YOU LITTLE-"

Cherry then got from her seat, despite her parents' and brother's protests and yanked off Vanessa's seashell necklace. Vanessa growled at her.

"Give that back, you little brat!" she demanded.

"No!" Cherry cried, running with it.

"Cherry, you give that back to the bride right now!" Cherry's father demanded in a stern voice, surprised that he would actually have to scold his daughter.

Cherry didn't listen and smashed the necklace against the floor. The necklace shattered all over and everyone gasped in shock. The adults were about to ground Cherry, but then, something amazing happened. The shattered pieces were in front of Ariel, and Ariel let out a song in her heart, just pulling Eric out of the trance. Everyone looked with shock and Vanessa was seething angry.

"Ariel?" Eric wondered.

"Eric!" Ariel exclaimed as Max licked her face.

"You can talk?" Eric went to the red-head. "You're the one!" he ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Eric! Get away from her!" Vanessa said in Ursula's voice, causing her to cup her mouth.

"Looks like the cat-fish is out of the bag." Cherry chuckled at the villainess.

"It was you all the time." Eric said happily.

"Oh Eric, I wanted to tell you..." Ariel took his hands.

"ERIC, NO!" Vanessa's voice was like Ursula's and she was slowly weakening back into her.

The sun setted and Ariel turned back into a mermaid. Just like in the deal. Cherry's family looked with surprise that Ariel had indeed been a mermaid and they looked back at Cherry with astonished looks. Cherry had been right about mermaids and their existence after all. Especially Ariel.

"Ariel, you're a mermaid?" Eric glanced at the sudden mertail and disappearance of the legs.

"Yes." Ariel responded, sadly.

"You're too LATE!" Vanessa smiled evilly. "**YOU'RE ALL TOO LATE!**"

Lightning flashed through the sky and Vanessa transformed back into Ursula. Cherry rushed to her family and shivered with sudden fear and alarm. Ursula laughed evilly and her booming laughter shook all around the ship and she grabbed Ariel.

"Ariel!" Eric cried as Ursula pulled Ariel under the sea.

"Oh, no!" Cherry moaned, wondering what to do next.


	10. Chapter 10

Cherry couldn't believe Ariel was down with Ursula now and this vacation had turned into a nightmare. Her parents and brother pulled her up onto shore with Prince Eric.

"Cherry, stay with us, it's dangerous out here." Bud held his daughter close as she was soaking wet.

"I wish more weddings could be this exciting." Mike joked, causing everyone to glare at him.

Prince Eric took off his shoes and put on his normal clothes, wielding his sword. He was about to dive into the water as he saw the vacationing family next to him.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Cherry asked.

"I lost Ariel once, I'm not gonna lose her again!" Eric was close to diving in.

"Are you crazy!?" Michelle scolded him.

"Let me go with you!" Cherry clung onto Eric's leg.

Eric looked down at her. He didn't want to get her into any trouble, but he saw that she actually looked brave and determined. He then looked back at her family. "You guys stay here safely until we get back to shore." Eric told them.

"Oh, be careful, Cherry Girl!" Bud grew worried for his youngest child.

"She'll be fine, she's been through worse, honey." Michelle reassured her husband.

Eric and Cherry then took deep breaths and dove into the water together to save Ariel once and for all. While there, they saw Ursula with King Trident from Cherry's book about to give up his trident to the sea witch. The king then signed the contract so he could save his daughter's life. Ariel was in her normal form and King Triton had turned into a sea worm as Ursula was the new ruler of the ocean.

"Your majesty..." Sebastian groaned.

"Daddy..." Ariel was shocked.

* * *

><p>Eric and Cherry then saw Ursula moved from the ocean and became a huge sea monster. Cherry was almost out of oxygen, and Eric grabbed her tight and they both quickly went over the ocean and gasped for air. Ursula looked really terrifying and monstrous. Eric then took out his sword and charged for Ursula with the weapon, and jabbed her until she bled the crimson liquid. The sea witch grabbed her arm in pain and looked down to see humans trying to stop her.<p>

"You little brats!" Ursula growled.

"Eric, Cherry, look out!" Ariel cried out.

"After them!" Ursula ordered Flotsam and Jetsam.

The electric eels quickly went over and trapped the prince and child in their clutches. They shocked Cherry to near death and Eric tried to fight them off but it almost seemed hopeless. They then saw Sebastian was grabbing at the eels to get them to let go of Cherry and Eric.

"Say goodbye to your new friend and sweetheart." Ursula pointed her new trident to the humans.

Ariel gasped, then grew determined. She swam up with no shyness and pulled at Ursula, making her scream in pain and agony and letting the trident miss hitting Cherry and Ursula. Instead, the zaps hit her eels and they were no more.

"My babies!" Ursula cried. She then glared at Ariel for making her do such a thing.

Ariel and Eric reunited as they went to shore while Cherry knelt on shore and gasped for air and relief. Ursula was gone for a moment, no one could see her, but Cherry knew in her gut this adventure wasn't over yet.

"Eric, you gotta get out of here!" Ariel told him.

"No!" Eric protested. "I won't leave you!"

Suddenly, the water reared up and Ursula rose in a very large, horrifying size. Cherry rushed to Eric and Ariel and they held her as they all looked scared and nearly defeated.

"You pitiful, insignificant fools!" Ursula bellowed.

"LOOK OUT!" Eric pulled the girls away from Ursula's tentacle about to crush them.

Everyone got split up from Ursula's wrath. Cherry ran around, wondering what to do as they suffered. Eric made it to his ship, but Ursula's wrath made it sink under the water. Ariel squeezed Cherry as she looked to see Eric could've been killed. Ursula laughed wickedly as she was making everyone around her miserable. She then stopped as she heard Eric call out and then he swung from the ship mast and finally stabbed her in the stomach with his sword. Ursula screamed with pain and fell backward and was overpowered. She was finally gone and no one heard from Ursula ever again. Everything went back to normal, King Triton was a merman again and ruler of the sea and peace was restored as Cherry reunited with her parents and brother.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, the Butler family was supposed to go home, but they decided to stay for a little while longer to make sure everything would be okay with Ariel. Bud, Michelle, and Bud apologized for not believing Cherry several times, even though she said she already forgave them several times. Ariel was looking sadly at a unconscious Eric and Cherry went over. She then saw King Trident and Sebastian looking, they then noticed Cherry.

"Are you the human girl who befriended my daughter?" King Triton asked Cherry.

"Yes, sir," Cherry pushed her glasses back. "I like mermaids too, I read a book about them from the library."

"It's nice to meet you, and thank you for your help of saving her," the king then looked at his daughter with Eric. "She really does love him, doesn't she?"

"She really does, sir," Cherry told the king. "I'm only 10 years old, so I don't really understand love quite yet. Maybe someday I'll find my own prince to be a part of my world, but for now, I'm just a kid."

"You know," Sebastian spoke up. "I always say, 'children have got to be free to live their own lives'."

Cherry glanced at him unbelievably, then over to the mermaid and human prince. King Trident thought hard and was wondering what to do. He knew what he had to do, but he felt hurt about doing it, but he had to keep his daughter happy. He then let out a sharp sigh. "I guess there's just one problem left."

"What's that, Mr. Triton?" Cherry asked.

"How much I'm going to miss her." Triton replied. "You'll understand when you're older." Triton then put his scepter in the water and magic overpowered it and he aimed the shot at Ariel. The mermaid's tail began to glow and she had feet again and she wore a shimmering silver dress.

Eric woke up right then and he saw Ariel was now a human. They could be together once and for all. Eric laughed happily and picked Ariel up, and spun her around happily. The new wedding was on and Cherry could be the flower girl again. After the ship left with the new lovers, Cherry's family decided to get ready for home. Her parents packed up, her brother got the comfy seat in the car and Cherry was returning her book to the library.

* * *

><p>After Cherry returned her book, she walked to meet up with her family, then she heard the ocean speak to her. She turned to see King Trident was back with his trident again.<p>

"Hello sir, we're going home now." Cherry smiled.

"I see that," Triton smiled. "I just wanted to thank you again so much for what you have done for my daughter and new son-in-law."

"It was a pleasure."

"And with that, I would like to reward you."

"Reward me? With what?"

"This," Triton rose his trident and made magic flow into Cherry. The girl was drowned with ocean magic and she wondered what her new power was. "This will give you the ability to breathe under water." he explained.

"Really?" Cherry's eyes lit up.

The king nodded in response.

Cherry then rushed over to the ocean, dunk her head in and took a breath underwater. It could really work and she now had the power to go under water, swim and even breathe! Cherry then stuck her head back up in dry land and let her hair swing back. Now she wouldn't have to worry about drowning.

"Come on, Cherry!" Mike honked the horn a few times.

"I better go, thank you so much, King Triton." Cherry smiled as she rushed to go with her family.

"No, Cherry, thank you." the king said as he went back to underwater to govern the ocean.

Cherry went to the car and the family drove off. It was a nice vacation for them all and they like Ariel and Eric had happiness all around. They could go home now and tell their friends about the adventure vacation they had.

The End


End file.
